It began with Theo
by ghost83
Summary: It all started when Theo Grace, son of Zeus, was thrown through a portal. Then he meets his gender bent version. Suck at summaries. Rated T just in case. Basically bender bent PJO characters and real PJO characters meet.
1. Theo Grace

I've seen some of those stories that involve gender-bent characters and when I thought of this one, my brain busted.

So, here it is.

* * *

Theo's POV:

Well, I'm kidnapped by monsters, 13 years old, and a son of Zeus, god of lightning. A little help is needed, dad! The next thing I know I'm thrown through a portal for no clear reason, let go, and I'm ready to beat the crud out of these monsters. I focused my powers and drew my sword. Time to make a lightning storm!

Thalia's POV:

Lady Artemis sent us after some monsters that opened a portal and sent something through it. As we went to the place I saw a storm brewing in the area, but it wasn't my doing. Worried, we quickened our pace to see a boy zapping monsters with lightning. He had black hair and neon blue eyes and he was wearing something like my clothes when I got out of the tree. He looked over to see us and focused on me. He then focused back on the battle and yelled as a hell-hound came at him while tapping his wristband, "Aegis!" It grew to form a shield with Medusa's head in bronze on it, just like my shield. It made the hound back away.

Then the weirdest thing happened. His sword got electrified as he yelled, "Take this!" He swung the sword which launched a projectile at the hell-hound which made it turn to dust instantly.

He then turned to face us and greeted, "S'up. The name's Theo Grace, son of Zeus." He then looked at me and asked, "Hey, you. The girl who looks like the girl version of me. Who the heck are you?" I angrily replied, "Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, leuteniet of Artemis. And the last time I recalled, I'm one of the last Grace and don't remember you."

He then said, "Wait." He then said as if putting things together, "Theo Grace, Thalia Grace. Son of Zeus, daughter of Zeus. Male, female." He face palmed and exclaimed, "Oh gods, you got to be kidding me!" He then looked up at the sky and asked, "She's the girl version of me?!" He tapped his shield and it transformed back into a wristband.

Just then I put the pieces together as he offered his hand and greeted, "Well, this is weird. But nice to meet my parallel-self gender bent." I shook it and replied, "Ditto."

_Time skip..._

He said at the campfire sitting right next to me, "Lacy, daughter of Hermes, saved Olympus fro Kronos." I replied, "Luke, son of Hermes, same thing after that." We were comparing names to get who is who in the other's dimension. He voice seemed happier as he said, "Jay, daughter of Jupiter." I smiled right back and said, "Jason, son of Jupiter." He then got up and said, "Well, it's getting late. Talk more tomorrow?" I nodded as we got some shut eye.

* * *

Who do you want me to do next? Vote now! Ends 3/13/13.

Percy Jackson

Nico di Angelo

Frank Zhang

Leo Valadez

Annabeth Chase


	2. Nikki di Angelo

The winner is, Nico di Angelo!

* * *

Thalia's POV:

I woke up and went out to find my boy-side literally up a tree. He then looked at me humored and asked, "Really? Black with yellow lightning bolts?" I replied back at him, "Hey, you aren't my mom!" He then said in a sad tone, "Alcoholic. Yours?" I lost the annoyance and said right back, "Yours too, huh?" He nodded and there was a moment of silence until he asked, "Why don't you come up here? Great view." Instantly got scared as I replied, "You aren't scared?" He laughed and stated as he jumped and floated down, "Jay is the one scared of heights. Our world have some differences with yours." Just then the others got up as the sun risen.

As Apollo parked his sun bus I felt someone watching. Theo just swiped behind him to have a girl come out. He had his sword tip at her throat when he said surprised, "Well I'll be damned. Nikki?"

Theo's POV:

"Nikki?" There was the daughter of Hades who refers herself as the Ghost Queen. Not Melinoe, but just as scary. Thalia came up and asked, "Hey, Theo, who's your friend?" I helped her get up as she replied, "Nikki di Angelo, daughter of Hades. I just got thrown a portal earlier so I decided to shadow travel." I asked, "How's Penny and Andrew?" She just rolled her eyes and said, "Together as usual."

Apollo asked, "Um, no need to be rude, but can we please get going?" Nikki just read my mind, metaphorically, and grabbed me by the wrist while running into the shadows. I yelled before going though, "Meet you at camp!"

Thalia's POV:

The final words he said before leaving, "Aw sh-" Wow. My boy-side does have a lot of differences. Then I realised why they left. Apollo said, "Let's see if you over come your fear." I paled instantly.

Theo's POV:

I asked as I tried to keep my lunch in after running out of the shadows, "Do you always have to take us through the creepy-hallway-of-doom when you do that?" She shrugged and said while panting, "It helps me get around." I then asked, "Since we have some time to kill, McDonalds?" She shrugged again and replied while regaining her balance, "Sure, why not."

We ended up running into the boy version of her. He greeted, "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." Nikki replied while handing him a Happy Meal, "Nikki di Angelo, daughter of Hades. A.K.A, the girl version of you." They had a conversation after that. Bored, I brought out my DS and continued playing Pokémon White. Nico asked, "Uh, how are you playing an electronic without attracting a monster?" I simply replied, "You don't want to know." He started, "But-" I stated, "You just don't." Heck, I don't even know either. Thank Lea Valdes.

* * *

Important for which two gender bents shows next! Ends 3/27/13.

Percy and Annabeth?

Luke and Zoe?

Conner and Travis?

Leo and Reyna?


	3. Pranking kings and queens

The winner is Conner and Travis!

* * *

Theo's POV:

As soon as we came to camp, I knew that I was right on the fear of heights. Luckily their son of Poseidon was putting out the flames. I made a mental note on to ask for his name later on. Just then a familiar twin along with her boy self showed up. As Thalia ran up to me, we both asked in somewhat union, "Casy/Conner Stoll. Who your girlfriend/boyfriend?" Just then the other twin of them dumped water on us. I explained to Thalia as I grabbed her hand, "Meet Casy and Tracy Stoll, the pranking queens." I ran electricity through us to dry us off as she stated, "Conner and Travis Stoll, the pranking kings." Just then a thought occured to me and I asked the prankers, "Since we have the best pranksters from both of our worlds, who's the best pranker?" The groups said at the same time, "We are." They looked at the other group and replied, "No, we are!"

(**boys**, girls)

_"_We are the best prankers_." _

**"No, you're not."**

_"_Oh, so now what are you going to do_?"_

**"Just** **four words: boys rule, girls drool."**

Okay. So long story short, after a prank war with popcorn eating and an angry Ares cabin led by the head, they were pretty much beaten to a bloody pulp. Not dead, but enough to give nightmares. Anyway, I went into my cabin, Zeus of course, aged by two years to my gender bent's immortal age (another story for another time), and got some shut eye.

* * *

For voting next up will go to the Percabeth fans too. Out of the couple, who's better? Voting ends on 4/10/13.

Percy Jackson?

or

Annabeth Chase?


	4. Andrew Chase

Sorry, ThaliaDaphneJackson12, but I asked some of my friends, and Annabeth Chase won. But I promise Percy will be next.

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

Where's that Seaweed Brain? As I looked for him I ran, or rather bumped, into someone. I looked up to see a guy with blonde hair and grey eyes. We took a long look at each other before Theo greeted casually, "S'up, Andrew. Morning, Annabeth." We slapped our foreheads in sync and said in union, "You're the other me." Theo sang as he made his was to the Ares cabin with a box of fireworks, "Wackoos~" After walking out of the cabin, he lit a fuse and we heard an explosion on the inside.

We were about to ask when he explained, "Some guys in Ireland exploded a toilet with blackcat fireworks." We nodded and waited for the Ares cabin to get angry at the Stools. I asked my boy-version as we waited for the cabin to enter, "So, what's the nickname of your girlfriend due to the fact that your girlfriend is the girl version of my boyfriend, Percy Jackson?" He shrugged and replied, "I call her Coral Head. Yours?" I stated, "Seaweed Brain."

Theo chuckled and stated, "I call her Bubbles." Thalia replied to him, "Kept Head." He asked, "What does he call you?" She got red as she replied, "Pinecone Face." He sighed and said, "Acorn Head." She patted him on the back as she asked, "How did you age by two years?" He simply replied, "My boss allow my to. Hey, I had to stay immortal too or else the prophecy would come true."

I asked my boy-version, "So, what do you do for fun?" Theo yelled at us, "Play chess! It'll be like playing against yourself, wackoos!"

Theo's POV:

After yelling that, the Ares cabin chased after the twins. I sighed and looked up at the stars that were shining. I then stated out loud, "Zack Nightshade, son of Atlas. The first, and might I add, only male that was part of the hunt." Nikki sat down next to me and wrapped one arm around my shoulder. And for once, I enjoyed her company.

* * *

So, readers. Remember that Percy/Penny is next. But for the chapter after that, I want to bring a person back to life. Okay, the person and his/her gender bent self. Ends on 4/24/13.

Vote to decide who!

Zoe N.

Bianca A.

Luke C.

Ethan N.


	5. Penny Jackson

Time for Percy/Penny Jackson!

* * *

Theo's POV:

I was just casually walking around with Thalia when some water is forced onto me. We looked up, drenched, for us to see two children with Poseidon. Percy and Penny. Enraged and wanting to get even, I did a baseball throw to hurl a lightning ball at them. Not a lightning bolt, a lightning _ball_. Huge difference. Anyway, it zapped them, made them fall off their water spout, and boiling mad.

So as a response at once, we all charged. It was Team Poseidon, Penny and Percy, versus Team Zeus, me and Thalia.

_Time skip..._

Nikki's POV:

I looked to see both of my cousins ether shocked with their hair all over the place, or drenched. Theo spitted out some water as Andrew and Annabeth asked, "Why do you have to destroy the grounds everytime you meet?" Theo just stated as he brushed his hair out of his eyes, "Normal cousins don't hug or say "S'up" to each other or even high-five."

Thalia asked him, "A little help here?" Theo just made some wind blow in her face and made her hair stand at a weird angle as he replied, "There, all dry." He ran electricity through him to dry himself off. He looked at me and asked, "What?"

Theo's POV:

She turned a shade of red and turned away as she replied, "N-Nothing!" I turned to face my girl-version and asked, "What's with her?" Thalia just rolled her eyes and all of the girls there stated with her in union, "Boys." I looked at Percy and Andrew. We shrugged at the same time and made our way to the mess.

* * *

Basically the same thing as the last chapter. Want to bring someone back to life with his/her gender bent self.

Vote already due to the fact that it ends on 4/24/13.

Zoe N.

Bianca A.

Luke C.

Ethan N.


	6. Brice di Angelo

Winner is Bianca di Angelo. And a little FYI, if you add another character to your vote/review, I count it as both/all of the characters you mentioned.

* * *

Theo's POV:

I was in the forest with my girl counterpart, sleeping in the shade. She didn't want to sleep on a branch though. But I don't mind. Heck, I didn't mind if Nikki just poped out of nowhere and sat right next to me. And no, I didn't jinx it.

Just then a portal appeared and I asked as I got up while hearing screaming, "Wha?" I looked up and saw two people falling from a portal. Then literally landed on me and the branch broke, causing us to fall down again. I cursed in Latin and asked the two, "What's the big deal? I was having a na- Brice?" The son of Hades looked at me and said while getting up, "Hey, Theo." Thalia exclaimed as she hugged the girl, "Bianca!" Me and Brice murmured in union, "Barf." I then thought about how this could've happened and thought of only one solution. My boss. But just to be sure, I kept my mouth shut and asked, "Camp to meet Nikki?" Brice just grinned and replied, "Go on ahead."

Turns out as soon as we reached camp, Nikki and Nico were hugging their older sibling. I stated to my girl counter part, "Family reunions. The best ones around." She punched my lightly and replied, "Yes, yes they are." Just then something popped up in my head so I asked, "Hey, Nikki? Is Jay and Peter in France?" She nodded and said, "Paris."

I prayed for my boss to open a portal to Paris and he did. Just then Penny, Andrew, Percy, and Annabeth showed up. I asked them, "Go to Paris?" They all replied, "Let's go." I murmured to my boss as I went through, "Show yourself after we come back and we're at the campfire."

* * *

Jay and Peter

Jason and Piper

No voting for now. Just a simple question.

Do you guys want me to do another one of these stories but with the Kanes and Anubis?

* * *

He-he.

Anubis.

A noob is.


	7. Jay Grace and Peter McLean

Paris!

* * *

Theo's POV:

We splitted up into groups. Mainly, it's going to be a weird double date, for some reason. Brice and Bianca are off to who knows where, Bubbles along with her boyfriend and their counterparts are off to the Eifel Tower, which leaves me with Nico, Nikki, and Thalia. So my group settled for a snack at a cafe.

I wore a black t-shirt with a white lightning bolt symbol over my white long sleeve, grey ripped jeans, and black sneakers with white laces. What? I feel comfortable in this. Anyway, I asked our counterparts as we waited for our tea, "So, are you guys secretly in love?" They glared daggers as I stated, "Just asking, just asking." Thalia asked, "Are you two in love?" I just replied, "Not sure. Lacy, or Luke in your case, turned evil and went over to the side of Kronos, became good again, and is now dead. What could I say, our lives are weird." I looked over to Nikki just to see her red. Wait. She's in love with me? I said to Nikki, "After we get back, we need to talk." I faced Thalia and asked, "On an unrelated note, how is it like being a hunter of Artemis?"

She answered, "Always a danger to be killed by a monster, but it's cool. Who's your boss?" I replied as our tea arrived, "You'll find out at camp. Tea?" They got their cups as I poured some tea. I added sugar cubes to mine and stirred. I then stated as I saw Peter coming over here, "There's one difference between our moms." Thalia asked, "What?" I smirked and replied, "Mine swears in French after the drinking of the grape." I greeted to Peter as he came by with Jay and their counterparts, **[1] **"Bonsoir, Peter. Aimeriez-vous et vos amis nous joing autour d'une tasse de thé?" He replied, **[2]** "Wourquoi, ceratinly, Théo." They sat down as Jay asked, "How did you get here?" I replied, "My boss."

Thalia's POV:

Now that I saw Jason, I mean Jay, er, both of them side by side, I noticed that her hair is longer than his. Peter's hair is shorter, but with the same style. Peter asked, "Where's Penny and Andrew?" Theo replied after finishing his tea, "Over there with their counterparts." He pointed to the Eifel Tower and stated, "Since I think Bubbles and her counterpart are having a head acre with the detail, let's go back to camp." We nodded, he did a prayer, Percy and his group appeared, and we were sucked into a portal with Theo leaving some money for the tea.

* * *

1. Good evening, Peter. Would you and your friends joing us over a cup of tea?

2. Why, ceratinly, Theo.

* * *

Now for some voting! Ends on 5/31/13.

Leo

Luke

Only those two, okay?


	8. Lacy and Thoikki (Genderbent Thalico!)

Thomas' POV:

Nikki said as we walked side by side, "So..." I nodded and agreed, "So..." Just then a light show occurred to show Lacy and Luke, I believe, right in front of us. Lacy ran up to Nikki and stated, "He loved me first." Nikki replied angrily, "At least I didn't die!" They went back and fourth as I went up to Lacy's counterpart and greeted, "You must be Luke, I believe." We did a bro-fist as he replied, "I give it that you're Thomas." Nikki asked, "Thomas?" Lacy smacked her on the back of her head as she explained, "That's Theo's real name, idiot!"

Thalia raised an eyebrow as I explained, "Theo is my nickname. I've gotten use to it, thus making it my "real" name." She nodded and asked, "Who's your boss?"

Nikki's POV:

Chaos appeared before us as Thomas greeted casually while walking by, "Hey, boss." He asked, "Why aren't you greeting in respect?" Thomas mocked, "Why don't you give every girl a puppy? Because you don't feel like it." "Nikki loves you." "A little late on that by, twenty minutes." "She truly loves you, ever since Dr. Thorn." He stopped in his tracks and after a while said after his boss disappeared, "Hey, Nikki, could you come over here for a moment?" I jogged over and asked, "What do you want?" He then did the most incredible thing to me so far.

He pressed his lips against mine.

After he pulled away, he winked and spoke sweetly, "Love you too.~" I then began to smile and hugged him tightly as everyone else besides Lacy hollered or whistled. But we didn't mind them. We just walked side by side as we held hands and made our way to the camp.

Leaving behind one extremely angry daughter of Hermes alone.

Thomas' POV:

I guess you know who's my GF now. All that's missing is Harry, Francine, and Lea to make this group complete. But I wonder.

Who's Lea with?

* * *

Thalico? More like Thoikki!(**Tho**mas/N**ikki**)

Anyway, no voting, gonna throw the trio I mentioned earlier in.

But a quick question: What will happen after both gangs are together?


	9. Fast singers

PAR-TAY!

Beware: **Two Faced Lovers** was the hardest one ever since I did **We can work it out** by **the Beetles** in my other story **Son of the Spider**.

* * *

Nikki's POV:

I watched as my boyfriend, a.k.a. Thomas, sparred with his counterpart along with the others. My counter part asked, "You want in on the fun?" I shook my head and asked, "Why **aren't** you and Thalia together?" He replied, "It's quite simple." Thomas and Thalia took a break to say, "She's/I'm a huntresses of Artemis!" They immeadiatly clashed their swords at each other the second after, like 1-2. Just then we stopped as we heard Zeus boom, "Demi-gods, we're having a party. You're welcome to join us along with the Romans."

Theo sighed and said before going inside his cabin, "You guys just go on ahead. I need to do something before I attend." I gave him a questioning look before we made our way to Olympus.

Thomas' POV:

I looked at my reflection in the mirror before knowing, for sure, that a new look is in order. I applied some hair dye and changed my threads before looking at the final product, walking out of camp, and towards the party.

I hope Nikki likes the new me.

_(At the party...)_

Nikki's POV:

I watched as my half brother, Harry, talked with his counter part, as was Lea and Francine doing also.

Just then the music stopped and Thalia said impressed, "No, way." I turned to see something that made me want to faint.

Thomas had on a pitch black hoodie with a neon blue inside, a black t-shirt that had a neon blue lightning bolt symbol, and grey jeans with black sneakers that had white laces. His hair was also spiked with a few neon blue streaks. Neadless to say, he was my definition of hansome.

He greeted, "S'up, guys." We remained silent before he asked, "What?" I only did the only thing I could. I kissed him on the lips right on the spot.

After pulling away, he answered, "If you guys are wondering, no, Venus nor Aphrodite didn't pick this look out. Purely legit by me." The daughters of Aphrodite all fainted and all Thomas did was wrap an arm around my waist and commented to the girls, "Weak."

Just then Hermes and Apollo said in the speakers, "Thomas and Thalia, get on up here to sing!"

Third person POV:

Thomas murmured, "Figures." The two counter parts got up on stage before the beat dropped. The two just stared and laughed. Thomas explained before he sang, "Two Faced Lovers. Warning: It's fast and best if you don't understand the language."

They then appeared on this circular stage with their threads changed. Theo now had his hair combed and dyed blue while wearing a white coat with a black shirt, a grey belt with black pants, and white shoes while there's a white scarf wrapped around his neck. Thalia's hair remained the same but she wore black sleaves with a short grey dress and a light blue neck tie, and black stockings with black shoes. They mirrored each other as the beat dropped again.

**Thomas**, _Thalia_, **_Both_**

**_ii koto tsukume no yume kara sameta watashi no nounai kankyou wa,_**  
**_RABU to iu etai no shirenai mono ni okasareteshimaimashite, sore kara wa._**

**_doushiyou mo naku futatsu ni saketa shinnai kankyou wo_**  
**_seigyousuru dake no KYAPASHITI nado ga sonzaishiteiru hazu mo nai no de_**

**_aimaina taigai no INOSENTOna kanjouron wo buchimaketa koto no ha no naka_**  
**_dou ni ka kou ni ka genzaichi-ten wo kakuninsuru madame wo hoshigatteiru, sei._**

**_doushite tsukume no mainichi soushite aashite koushite SAYONARA BEIBEE_**  
**_genjitsu chokushi to genjitsu touhi no hyouri ittaina kono shinzou_**  
**_doko ka ni ii koto nai kana, nante uragaeshi no jibun ni tou jitou,_**  
**_jimon tatou, tamon jitou tsuremawashi, aaaa_**

**_tada honnouteki ni furechatte, demo iitai kototte nainde,_**  
**_itainde, sawatte, aeide, ten ni mo noboreru ki ni natte,_**  
**_dou ni mo kou ni mo nicchi mo sacchi mo acchi mo kocchi mo_**  
**_ima sugu achira he tobikondeike._**

**_moo RABURABU ni nacchatteeou_**  
**_kakumaku tsupparicchattee_**  
**_kyouretsuna aji ni buttondee_**

**_toushindai no ura omote_**

**_kyouhakuteki ni shibacchattee_**  
**_moumaku no hacchattee_**  
**_moo RABURABU de icchatte yo!_**  
**_aitai tainai, nai!_**

**_iyana koto tsukume no yume kara sameta watashi no nounai kankyou ga,_**  
**_RABU to iu etai no shirenai mono ni okasareteshimaimashite, sore kara wa._**

**_doushiyou mo naku futatsu ni saketa shinnai kankyou wo_**  
**_seigyousuru tame no RIMITTAA nado wo kakeru to iu wake ni mo ikanai no de_**

**_taigai wa aimaina INOSENTOna daisaigai wo furimaita EGO wo haramasedou_**  
**_ni ka kou ni ka genzaichi-ten wo kakuninshita kotoba wo te ni tsukanda you_**  
**_da._**

**_doushite tsukume no mainichi soushite aashite koushite SAYONARA BEIBEE_**  
**_genjitsu chokushi to genjitsu touhi no hyouri ittaina kono shinzou_**  
**_doko ka ni ii koto nai kana, nante uragaeshi no jibun ni tou jitou,_**  
**_jimon tatou, tamon jitou tsuremawashi, aaaa_**

**_tada honnouteki ni furechatte, demo iitai kototte nainde,_**  
**_itainde, sawatte, aeide, ten ni mo noboreru ki ni natte,_**  
**_dou ni mo kou ni mo nicchi mo sacchi mo acchi mo kocchi mo_**  
**_ima sugu achira he tobikome._**

**_moumokuteki ni iyacchattee_**  
**_kyou iku yotei sacchattee_**  
**_doushite motte iwasechattee_**

**_toushindai no ura wo mate!_**

**_chouhatsuteki ni sasocchattee_**  
**_shoudouteki ni utacchattee_**  
**_moo RABURABU de icchatte yo!_**  
**_daitai, ai, nai._**

**_moo RABURABU ni nacchattee_**  
**_oukakumaku tsuppacchattee_**  
**_kyouretsuna aji ni buttondee_**

**_toushindai no ura omote_**

**_kyouhakuteki ni shibacchattee_**  
**_moumaku no ue ni hacchattee_**  
**_moo RABURABU icchatte yo!_**  
**_ai ai ai ai nai!_**

**(A/N: That was a tough one. If you want to know how fast it is, go on YouTube, search up Miku & Kaito - Two faced lovers, and have your mind blown. Thomas=Kaito, Thalia=Miku.)**

The two then collaspe and panted as Nikki and Nico helped up Thomas and Thalia.

Only one word was said by Athena to break the silence, "I, am, impressed. I highly doubt anyone else can sing that fast." The singers' clothes returned back to normal as the next two were called up.

Thomas' POV:

After catching my breath, I made my way to the drinks and came back with me and Thalia's drinks, Coke. She nodded and starting draining the can. After finishing, she asked, "How _did_ you and Nikki meet?" I plainly stated, "Same way with you and Nico. Dr. Thorn attack." She nodded but blinked as I pulled out a small figure out of thin air. I quoted, "_The figuren of Chaos is really rare. Once your opponent attacks, it gains 1000 additional attack points." _Nikki added while giving me a peck on the cheek, "_Making it have 1000 more attack points than the attacker_." Nico finished, "_Thus finishing off the attacker with ease._" I nodded and made it disappear as the four of us chilled near the balcony.

_(Meanwhile...)_

Third person POV:

Two twins, one boy and one girl, watched the party happen. The boy stated, "So much progress that wil not happen." The girl replied, "Which will cause memory loss and make them think that nothing has happened." "In truth, nothing _will_ happen later on." "True, as the events will also not exist along with the memories." "Live, lived, will live." "Die, died, will die." "It's only a matter of time before nothing happens." "And no one remembers." Chaos put his hands on the shoulders of the two twins and agreed, "Because for every action, there's an equal and opposite reaction."

* * *

What did you guys think that means? Find out, next time!

Or you can guess by reviewing.


	10. Erase the past to change the future

Thomas's POV:

During the party, two twins appeared just to ruin my day. I asked, "Riddle twins, what now?"

The boy asked, "Why do you ask what?" The girl finished, "When the question is when?" "For if you want balance, what has happened-" "Will not happen." "As the event happened in the past shall not exist-" "So will what happened after." "No portal-" "No love." "That is true balance." "True, true." My home. Where I really came from. I asked, "What do you mean?" They replied in union, "No portals." Nikki asked, "Thomas, what are they talking about?"

I knew what they were talking about and explained carefully, "I'm only going to say this once. Those two riddle twins want to erase one motion that will effect everything. They want my permission to erase the portals that brought us here." She stated, "So, we'll be back home."

Nikki's POV:

"Nikki, you don't get it." I asked, "Get what?" He explained, "We got together _after_ we went through the portal. Those two want my permission to make that event _not _happen. So if it didn't happen..." I put the pieces to gether and said slowly, "Then, we, won't, be, together." He nodded. Going back home, but for the price of not being with him. He scuffed before stating, "Well, it's my choice anyway, so I hope you could forgive me when you remember. Good bye, Nikki." He kissed me one last time before he turned to face the twins and say, "I approve. Let there be balance." A bright light began to happen.

The last thing I saw was Theo smiling and say, "I'm sorry."

Third person POV:

The twins destroyed the portal and everything didn't happen. And nothing did happen.

But one day, Thomas got something very shocking on Valentines Day.

Thomas' POV:

I was at Lacy's grave. I heard someone ask, "You okay, Theo?" I turned to see Nikki. I forced a smile and replied, "Yeah, I'm okay." I looked back on the grave and she just walked up to the side of me. She held my hand and I said, "Thanks." She smiled, which was rare, and replied, "You're welcome." We stood in silence before she made me turn and pressed her lips into mine.

We stood like that for a while before she broke apart and whisper into my ear, "Happy Valentines Day." She then ran away.

I just stood there before thinking of what to do, what Lacy would want me to do. I then let out a breath before walking away. Leaving behind a single black rose on her grave. And with that, I went for camp.

* * *

I'll leave what happens next to you. In the mean time, look at some of my other stories.

I may do another one of these stories with the Kanes. But I need to think things out. Till then, later~!

* * *

Check out **Iron Teen** to see Nico's twin!


	11. AN: AU?

Hello, all PJO fans like me! Just want to know if you guys want me to make an alternate universe when the HoO is completely the same, but with a different person instead of Leo Valdez. I thought it would be cool, but now I doubting it. Please let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading my stories and the other authors' stories,

ghost83

P.S. Just to let you guys **who want me to do the story **know, it will take place during the MoA because I don't have a copy of TLH (The Lost Hero), so it's word by word from the book.

P.S.S. If you want me to do anything else that involves a universe with a replaced demigod, let me know.

P.S.S.S. Here's the bio of the character, along with the differences from Leo and the slight spoiler for the different TLH.

* * *

Name: Brule Valdes

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Personality: He's a very considerate guy and knows when to give someone his or her space. Though he tries to be out going, he's mostly quiet, only communicating with American sign language. It's mostly common to mistake him to not understand what you say, but if he's put in a corner or if it's necessary, he talks, but in French. It's considered rare for him to speak English.

Not much of a prankster, he prefers to listen to music or read when bored. He also is informative. This was shown when he commented on Khione being hot and, due to her being a snow goddess, takes great offence to being call that which caused him to be angry and explain to her why he called her that while unwillingly making a super charged flashlight with pieces from his tool belt.

He also is known to use simple logic when Jason asked about him falling in love with her sister, Thalia Grace. In response, he explains that even if she falls in love with him in return, he doesn't want to end up being the Hunt's next meal.

Appearance:

He was described by Jason to look like "a homeless average-joe" with short black hair and dark brown eyes, and a smile that can "make anyone feel welcome yet uncomfortable at the same time." His most noticable trait is his mood swings which questions if the person, who's talking to him, is with the same person.

Abilities:

ADHD: It's noted that his level is so minor, even Annabeth questions for him to be a demigod.

Fighting skills: Despite not being trained much, he performed well with two daggers by "slashing and stabbing all monsters in his way."

Morse Code: His mother taught him Morse Code, a skill he retained, making him able to understand Festus' last wish.

Multilingual: He can speak Spanish, English, Greek, and French, due to his mother teaching him Spanish and English as a chile and his step-mom, Aphrodite, teaching him French when he was little making him able to charmspeak on a minor level.

Demigod Abilities:

Technokinesis

Trap Detection

Pyrokinesis

Heat Sensitivity

Charmspeak on a minor scale

Magical Item(s):

magical tool belt

* * *

If you **don't** want me to do this story, then I ask you this: Do you want me to make a story in which this character meets Leo?

* * *

All I need is a simple yes or no to which story.


End file.
